Homecoming 1954
by Lady Allana Solo
Summary: The Jones kids are trying to get rid of Willie Scott. Indy and Marion got married pre Temple of Doom and daughter born in 1936. Mutt's 15-16ish.Indy had same relationship with WIllie as movie, but now shes' back as a gf.
1. Chapter 1

Indy and Marion got married in 1935, but after a tragic accident, Marion died. What do their kids do when "Daddy" brings home new girlfriend Willie Scott? Set in 1954 Don't own except for the DVD set. 

"How could he do this?" Elizabeth Jones groaned.

"Yah, and what's up with her name? Have you ever heard a _girl_ being named Willie?" Mutt asked.

"No, and she's probably one of Daddy's old flames. Uh, it's insulting Mom's memory. Too bad she can't come back as a ghost, like Banquo, and make Dad feel guilty for dating that flake."

"You've been talking to Grandpa too much."

"Mutt, he died two years ago; in English, we're studying _Macbeth. "_

"_Just because you're a Senior doesn't mean you can act like an English Professor."_

"_Grandpa's doing. You know, it is Homecoming ,this Saturday; I have a plan to get rid of her."_

"_Chaperone?" "No, something even better."_

_A.N Sorry if heavy dialogue ,the action will happen soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Same old disclaimer. Watching _Young Indy series so bits of that are in here. _

_A.N Severe writer's block since last chapter plus really busy. Suggestions for the boyfriend's name would be helpful._

" _What's the plan?" Mutt asked._

"_Well, you know she likes to pamper herself, so, I'll et her help on Saturday. Once she thinks we're bonding, I'll complain about my body and ask her if she really wants to marry into a family where our body types are usual. I'll ask if she really wants her kids to inherit that."_

"_Brilliant!"_

"_The question is how. She has Dad wrapped around her little snobbish finger. If only we could hook him up with one of his past loves from his high school years, it would be better."_

"_Like?"_

"_That suffragette, Vicky," she said. "Remember, his friend Remy got married the morning they left."_

"_Yah, and she does remind us of Mom a little, but only older."_

_-----------------------------_

"_Knock, knock!" Willie called._

"_Come in!" Elizabeth said._

"_So, are you ready for tonight?" Willie asked._

"_What do you think I'm doing? Uh! I hate my figure!" _

"_What's wrong with it?"_

"_Do you really want a kid of yours inheriting all of this?" She motioned to her fat ._

"_It's just big bones!" Willie said._

"_No, it's not. All the cousins have it. Trust me, it's always been like this; we inherited it from Grandpa. " _

_Willie ran screaming from the room._

_--------------------------------_

"_Told you it would work." Elizabeth gloated to Mutt later that day._

"_Hey, isn't your date coming soon."_

"_Yah, you'll love him; Dad'll hate him, and Grandpa will think he's the best thing since the Grail."_

_The doorbell rang at that very moment_


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Okay, some people were confused about Willie. Indy goes back to her after Marion dies, simple as that. Having a hard time making these long. Thanks for name suggestions, Ani!

"Hey, Rob, come in!" Elizabeth squealed.

" Hey ,babe!" He kissed her. "Oh, okay. Hey, Prof, Jones! He called. Indy looked at the leather clad child in front of him. "Hey, man ,aren't you gonna say something?" He asked as Indy looked at Mutt then back at Robert again.

"Don't look at me!" Mutt defended himself; "I had nothing to do with it." He started to comb his hair again as Willie came bouncing into the living room and screamed upon seeing the strange teenager.

"It's okay. "Indy told her.

"No it isn't! Her hair's a mess; she likes bugs and look at that. Do you think I'm going to have a kid that looks like that?"

"Where did that come form?" He asked.

"Today, she said something about inheriting the body type."

"Figures," he muttered, "just like her mother; causing all my trouble."

"See ya, Daddy!" She called as the couple headed out the door and hopped onto Rob's motorcycle.

___________________

"Henry Walton Jones III, explain!" Indy barked.

"What's there to explain, Pops, and the name's Mutt by the way."

"I know perfectly well what's on your birth certificate, Junior! Now, spill!" _Junior, I can't believe I used Dad's old way of driving me insane. Hearing it so much, I've learned to add meaning behind it now. Thanks, Dad; we miss you._ He berated himself.

"As I said before, nothing. They met at school and he's gentle with her."

"Yah ,right; he's just a wilder version of you."

"Exactly, and he can take care of her better than we can."

"I see where this is heading and I don't like it. Remember the reason I was kicked out of Chicago? If he's not careful, his high school diploma could be at stake."

"Chill, Dadio, there's nothing to worry about. She's a lot like Mom, but not _that _much"

_____________

"Oh, Rob, this is perfect!" Elizabeth said, snuggling closer as they two stepped to the beat.

"Isn't it? It was hard to get past your old man though."

"Yah, he tends to give everyone the third degree; he's met a lot of spies over the years and wanted to make sure you're not a Nazi. Ever since hes' been dating again and Grandpa died, he's been acting weird."

_Okay, just a little closer; we have him in our sight. I'll get revenge for my fathers' death from the Ark this time. Dude, his head melted! Ouch! Things are going to plan; soon, I'll have a hostage!" Rob thought._

"_Why don't you give me another kiss ,babe." He gentle suggested._

_She move closer to find a gag pressed to her mouth as Rob began to tie it._


	4. Chapter 4

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Indy said.

"Relax, its' only one o'clock, Dad."

"She should've been home a half an hour ago; if she's anything like your mother, I'm going to kill her when I find her!" Just then the phone rang.

"If you want to see your little girl alive, I suggest you find the Ark," a semi familiar voice growled. "I'm giving you until eight ; meet me by the train station and come alone" He hung up and ran to his room.

"Woa, Daddio, what's the big rush?"

"I knew that Rob was dangerous! He has her as a hostage!"

"Rob, no way. Wait, his last name is Toht…"

"The same as the man who tried to get the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra when we found the Ark."

"Get outa here! Wait, wasn't that Belloq?"

"Sorta, sorta not. Belloq didn't come to the Raven that night." Just then, the phone rang again.

Mutt ran to the dinning room and picked up. "Hello?" He cautiously answered.

"Indy, I don't care what those kids of yours are trying to pull; I won't stand it!" Willie's voice shouted.

"Hey ,Dad, it's for you!" Mutt yelled back into the receiver. "Yes, you're nothing more than a showgirl who should've stayed back in Missouri where she belonged .Dad is not going to marry anyone who is Moms' foil. Lets' face it, Sweetheart, you're nothing more than a silly girly girl who's afraid of breaking a nail or getting your hands jut a little bit dirty."

"JUNIOR!" Indy roared from the living room

-------------------

"Mmph! " Elizabeth struggled with the gag. _I can't believe what he did to me! My own boyfriend. Wait ,why does the name Toht….. Oh, crap! Dad said the elder ones' head melted when Belloq opened the Ark. Belloq should've died when he first touched it; after all, that's' what God did to the Israelites who didn't touch the poles attached to it. I wonder why He didn't allow that to happen that year._

Robert came into the room. "Kiss?"

"No, you filthy I can't even say the word. Why would you do something this despicable?"

"Revenge. I knew if I got close to you and let you and your brother get close, I'd be able to get it!"

"Dad will never give the Ark to you! I can't believe you used me!" She punched him in the face. _Yep, Mom, I'm just like you .I punched a no good, rotten jerk in the jaw._

"_Come on, we can be reasonable."_

"_Yah ,right."_

_--------------------_

"_Junior, why did you do that?"_

"_The name's MUTT, and it was the right thing to do .Face it, Pops, you don't need another Pansy around to get in the way. Plus, it dishonor's Mom's memory. Remember what you said that Grandpa shut himself up with finding the Grail; you're doing the same thing by going out with that stupid blonde in both senses of the word. "_

"_I have to find out how to get rid of her. She was a lot better back in China."_

"_Good ,get rid of her forever!" Mutt stomped off._

_A.N. These are just writing themselves. The men not dying when they touched the Ark has always bugged me because that's what anyone who touches it improperly is supposed to die. _


	5. Chapter 5

Same ole disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to them who created Star Wars and ET

Thanks for the ideas on this, Ani! You're a lightsaber. Not punny, I know. I'm just tired tonight. Pllus, Mutt's kinda crazy in this, so expect some omniscience on _Raiders _movie , please.

"Hello? Who's there?" Marion called. Uh, this place stunk! The last trip to Cairo was better than this. Belloq rescued her after all. But this Toht character was a word she refused to think anymore. A young woman was imprisoned in the next cell, but who was she? Her voice sounded like Indy's. _Is that my Libby? What the damn artifacts did Indy let her come here and be taken prisoner? If only that melted head dude's family hadn't found us on our last trip and faked my death. _

"Get your filthy hands off me you son…" She heard the girl trail off. _Definitely her. Who else would speak in that voice and use my habitual speech from my teenaged days? Goodness, how would Abner deal with this mess?_

Hello?" She tried again.

"Mommy?" She her baby whine. "Help!"

"Libby, I'm here, but first, Ihave to figure out how to get out of my cell." She said and started looking for a pair of wire cutters.

--------------------------------

"Okay, Pops, where do we start?" Mutt asked for the thousandth time.

"Shut up, Junior. At least you were right about that sissy anyway."

"What about Egypt?"

"No, I need to find the Ark first. Hum, Something 51. "

"Not your age four years ago, Daddio. I got an even better idea. We'll make a fake."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"Simple. In the 80s, they make a movie about your and Mom's first trip for it. We get on a time machine and steal it."

"Where is said machine."

"My motorcycle; the Ox helped me."

--------------------

"Okay, baby, I'm here." Marion said, slithering through the bars of Elizabeth's cell."

"Wire cutters!" She frantically whispered.

"Yep, I learned that trick when your Dad and I got in a few scrapes on Abner's trips. "

"How did you survive? Everyone saw you die."

"They just knocked me unconscious. Hurry, before they catch us."

"Were do we go?"

"To your Grandfather."

"But he's _dead!"_

_You'll see."_


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Let me ask. "Hey ,you guys, do I own you?"

Mutt, Marion, Indy, Henry Sr. "Not in your dreams, kid. We all belong to Those who own Star Wars and ET.

See, not own

A.N. Sorry this took so long, writer's block and schoolwork.

"Hey, _You're_ Indiana Jones!" George Lucas yelled as Mutt and Indy got off Mutt's bike.

"No, I am just a figment of your imagination who needs a certain prop to save my daughter."

"Hey, you all right buddy; he are you my clone?" Harrison Ford asked.

"No, you play me in what, _Four films. Oh, and do things right. Make sure my wedding to Marion happens before this movie. Our daughter was born before this took place and Abner was alive." _

"_W-what?" Harrison spluttered._

"_Hey, Pops, I got it! Time to go!" Mutt called._

"_Okay, now to save your sister!" They disappeared into their own time. _

_---------------------------------_

"_That was the strangest idea you've ever come up with!"_

"_Its' gonna work. Way to get our story straight, Pops!"_

"_It was all you, junior. By the way ,after this, the bike goes."_

"_But Dad."_

"_I know your Grandpa would laugh if he heard this. Yes, Junior! It does. "_

"_Hey, don't call me that. I'm Mutt, remember."_

"_Just like Dad wouldn't call me Indy. Mom always did. Your grandmother was one of the best women alive."_

"_Pops, how long until we're there?"_

"_Another few hours should do it."_

_------------------------------------------_

"_Okay, here's what we do." Marion said. "I'm climbing into your cell." She shimmied up the wall and dropped over to the other side. " I've been here for a while, there's a secret tunnel in the wall over there." She cut Elizabeth's chains. _

"_Okay. Where does it lead?"_

"_Surprisingly enough where your father and I were trapped when Belloq tried to make us part of the artifacts."_

"_Oh, you mean the pyramid."_

"_Exactly. Libby. Ready?"_

"_As ready as I'll ever be. Some Homecoming though. Toht's son pretended to like me and kidnapped me."_

"_Yah, Nazi revenge isn't good."_

"_Do you think Daddy's coming or knows what he's doing?"_

"_I don't think he plans that far ahead."_

"_Knowing him, yah." They started to crawl._

"_Hey, Mom, what's wriggling over there?"_

"_Probably asps."_

"_Good thing Daddy's not here."_

"_You got that right. Climb up those blocks. There's an escape route there if I remember correctly."_


	7. Chapter 7

Mother and daughter clambered up into the sunshine.

"Is this where he fought that Nazi and you almost got stuck in a plane?"

"Yep. I was trying to get Belloq drunk but didn't succeed around that time."

"Sounds like me on no sleep and caffeine. Now, what about Grandpa?"

"He is in disguise in Cairo. He was hiding during the Ark adventure but now is staying by Sallah's. As soon as we get out of here, we'll try to find him."

"How do you know?"

"I heard the guards talking about possibly capturing him a few years ago."

"So, Lizzy, you escaped, "Toht laughed. This is going to be quite a bargain: getting rid of all the Joneses in one trip!"

----------------------------------

"We're here! First thing's first. We need to find Sallah."

"Why?"

"He's the best digger in Cairo, plus, he knows how to get on the Nazis' good side. We got the fake Ark, and he's transportation."

"Aha ."

It didn't take them long to reach the familiar house and for Indy to remember the monkey.

"Indy, my friend, so nice to see you. Who's the boy?" Sallah enthusiastically welcomed.

"My son. It turns out Marion was held captive by Belloq."

"What brings you here?"

"Toht's son took my sister." Mutt interjected before Indy had the chance."

"He wants the Ark, Sallah, and we found a substitute."

"How?"

" In the future, people make a movie about us , and…"

"Really, a movie?" Sallah interrupted.

"As I was saying, we went to the future and grabbed the prop of it."

'What is this prop you speak of."

"Sallah, it was meant to be the Ark but is fake, a replica, for the movie."

"Pops, why do you have to explain that?"

"Shut up, Junior! Man, I did that again!"

"Junior?" Sallah asked.

"Actually, I'm the Third. I don't know why they decided to torture me the same way Grandpa did to Pops."

----------------------------------------

"You got it?" Rob asked.

"Yes." The Joneses and Sallah said in unison.

"Too bad, I'm going to kill them no matter what. You all deserve it."

"Indiana Jones, I knew someday you'd come back and rescue me."

"Aw, Marion, you just had to get kidnapped again!"

"Well, excuse me, someone faked my death and I couldn't help it you………" (Insert stream of 4 letter words)

"Mom, watch the language!" Elizabeth warned.

"Sorry, old habit. What I meant to say was I was trying to escape, no thanks to you."

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"Think, Jones, think really hard."

"1936 Ark?"

"You got it, buster."

"It was Belloq."

"Hey, quit the chit-chatting and coffee clutch over there!" Mutt interjected. "Aren't you two forgetting something?"

"Yah, Daddy, like my supposed boyfriend trying to exterminate us." Elizabeth said.

"Indiana Jones ,adieu." Rob said, pointing a gun at him.

"Quit quoting Belloq!" Marion punched him in the jaw, redirecting the gun, setting it off, causing his corpse to fly into the Well of Souls."

"Let the snakes eat their own dead." Indy commented.

"Oh, good, you remembered. I guess we have to get remarried since everyone thought I was dead."

"Awkward." The twins chorused in unison.

"We have to go and tell your grandpa."

"How did my dad get dragged into this?"

"No, Jones, I found out Abner's alive."

---------------------------------

As the adobe walls of Aber's new living quarters approached, Indy had an uneasy feeling. Would his former teacher still be furious to see his daughter with a, well, with him. Marion cautiously opened the door. "Abner?" She called.

"Marion, is that you? For a moment, I thought I saw a ghost. And what's that dirty, good for nothing slime ball doing in the doorway?"

"Abner, that was twenty eight years ago. We found the Ark in 1936 and got back together."

"So, you married that scoundrel?"

"Yah, the year before that. We have two kids."

"You don't say."

"Grandpa!" Libby ran in and tackled him.

"Just like you." Abner observed.

"Hey, Gramps." Mutt strolled in.

"I can see where he gets _that_ from." he looked over to Indy. If only Samantha was here to see it. Then they'd be a complete family.

"Dad. Dad, snap out of it!" Marion yelled.

"Wha? What did you say?"

"I said we're flying back to the States and are going to renew our vows. It would be great if you were there."

-------------------------------

Still be-fedoraed * Indy and Marion stood at the alter.

"And do you, Marion…" The minister was cut off by a , "Why do you even need to ask?" from Marion. The twins gave each other identical looks of amusement and disgust as their mother threw her bouquet at the minister and started making out with their father.

"Get a room!" Someone in the congregation yelled.

They broke apart long enough for Indy to retort, "It's a wedding, we're supposed to show affection!"

All too soon, it was time to go, and the entire Jones family departed for their next grand adventure.

Epilogue: What happens next

Elizabeth dates an amazing guy friend and eventually marries him. He also becomes an archaeologist.

Mutt is forced to sell his motorcycle and goes into business at a mechanic shop and marries much later in life.

Two new children are added by Marion and Indy : Anna Jane and Mordecai James .

Abner dies at 104 years old.

A.N.

* couldn't find a better way to say still wearing his hat without sounding dorkey.

No portable electric chairs for Toht to die in. Sorry , Ani, but good idea.

I had to put in some movie allusions and Star Wars if I could.

The wedding scene inspired by the actual one _in Indy 4_

Wahoo, another one finished. This last installment took up 2 ½ pages on Works, an oxymoron if I ever saw one ,except for the card feature usually, and this. Hopefully I can concentrate on updating _Truth Revealed and my other Indy one I've needed to update for about a year. _

_~Lady Allana Solo~_


End file.
